Nick's Proposal
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: Nick plans on proposing to Greg with his family and their friends as witnesses, but will an accident shatter it all? warning Nick/Greg slash don't like don't read.


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own CSI nor the characters

**Description:** a proposal in the works, but will an accident shatter it all?

It was early Friday morning when Nick had gotten up. Greg had to go into work, but Nick had the day off. He and Greg had been together for almost 4 years now and he loved him with everything he had. So here he was cleaning the house getting ready for tonight. His family will be arriving sometime in the evening so he was busy cleaning the whole place to get ready for what he had planned. It was a quarter to 6 and Greg would be home in an hour. He had just put the finishing touch's on the cake and hung up with Greg asking him to get a few things from the store when the doorbell rang. He walked out of the kitchen and headed for the door he opened it and greeted his family with open arms and a smile.

"Hey I'm glad y'all could make it" Nick said happily Jillian smiled big at her son and gathered him into a hug.

"Nicholas I would never miss this for the world! Son we know how important Greg is to you and how important this is too you as well we are more then happy to make a trip down here to see this big event" Jillian stated. Nick smiled at his mom then turned and shook his dad's hand.

"Well why don't y'all come inside make yourself comfortable! I had just gotten off the phone with Greg askin' him to go by the store so that way he doesn't spoil the surprise" Nick told them they nodded and sat down.

"I cannot believe it! Greg is goin' to be our new brother-in-law I am soooo excited" Vickie shrieked while clapping her hands.

"Hopefully he will!" Nick corrected he sat down and pulled the ring from his pocket and showed his family they awed at the sight.

"I love him like I have never loved anybody and I couldn't even _think_ about lovin' anyone else! He's my whole world and I hope after tonight he'll say yes" Nick said his family smiled at him and nodded.

"Nick, Greg loves you I'm sure he'll say yes" Bill said to his son

Nick nodded at his father then the there was a knock at the door so Nick excused himself to go answer it. Nick opened the door only to see two cops standing their with grim looks on their faces and Nick didn't like it at all. They stood there for a couple of minutes then Nick spoke.

"Officers what can I do for you?" Nick asked.

"Are you Nick Stokes of the Las Vegas Crime Lab?" One of them asked. Nick looked at him and nodded.

"Yes sir may I ask what this is about?" Nick asked.

"Does a Greg Sanders live with you sir?" the other asked.

As soon as that question left the other officers mouth it started to worry Nick so he nodded "Yes sir he's my partner why what happened?" Nick said then asked frantically the officer looked at his partner then turned back to Nick.

"I'm sorry to say this sir, but your partner was involved in an accident recently and was taken to Desert Palms in critical care. It looked like a semi hit him head on is there anyone we need to contact? Friends? Family?" The officer said Nick was stunned at what he heard then quickly shook it off.

"Y-Yes, but I'll contact them thank you officers" Nick said quietly

they nodded tipping their hats and left. Nick closed the door standing there for a moment or too trying to piece together what the officers had just told him. Once he snapped out of his daze he walked back into the living room to call Grissom and tell him of the news.

"Nicky baby? Who was at the door?" Jillian asked "Because I could have sworn I heard cops" Nick looked over at his mother and she new instantly that whatever they said was _not_ good news "Nicky?"

"Greg!" was all Nick said.

"What happened to Greg son?" Bill asked.

Nick paused then let his tears fall "Greg was in an automobile accident they said that a semi hit him head on and he was taken to Desert Palms in critical care! I need to call Grissom, his family and then get to the hospital" Nick told them when the news left his mouth they couldn't help the gasps that came.

"Oh my word will he be ok?" Lillian asked getting up Nick shook his head.

"I-I don't know they didn't say! They just told me about the accident" Nick said he picked up his cell when is mother stopped him.

"Baby get to the hospital we'll catch up! I'll call Grissom and his family for you and tell them of the news" Jillian said Nick smiled gratefully at his mother grabbed his keys, but once again she stopped him. "No son give the key's to Lillian your still in too much shock to drive"

"Ok momma! Here Lillian" Nick said then tossed his sister the keys. They left the house shortly.

As soon as both her kids left Jillian turned back to her family and shook her head. She wiped her tears from her eyes and grabbed the house phone then she took Nick's phone book he kept in his drawer and looked up Grissom's cell number once she has gotten it she called him and explained everything to him. After saying her goodbye she hung up and then called Greg's parents after explaining everything to her she placed the phone back onto hook then she looked at her family and nodded.

"Let's get to the hospital" Jillian commanded they all got up and left.

The drive to the hospital quite. Lillian kept looking over at Nick and it broke her heart to see him in so much pain not knowing rather Greg made it or not. Nick looked over at his sister as she gave him a weak smile she reached over and squeezed his hand he weakly smiled back squeezing her hand in the process Lillian had to say something.

"Nick he'll be ok I'm sure of it" Lillian said she tried to assure her brother. Nick sighed and nodded.

"I hope so Lil I really hope so. Greg he's...he's important to me and if he died..."

"Well he won't! You can't think worse of him Nick you have to be positive" Lillian told him Nick stayed silent then nodded.

"Your right! I'm sorry Lil I'm just so worried about him" Nick said she smiled.

"I know Nicky I know" Lillian said "Oh look we're here" she announced.

Lillian drove into the parking lot found a parking space she parked turned the ignition off and got out of the car as did Nick. They both took a deep breath and headed straight for the hospital entrance. When both Nick and Lillian got in he immediately walked up to the receptionist desk he cleared his throat catching her attention.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked with a flirtatious smile.

"I'm lookin' for a Greg Sanders! He was brought in after an automobile accident in critical condition" Nick said she looked at him.

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot give you any info on him only to friends and family" She said apologetic Nick wanted to be mad, but he new they had rules so he took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes ma'am he's my partner and hopefully soon to be my fiancé so that makes us family" Nick said she looked at him then nodded.

"Oh my apologies sir! hold on and I'll see what I can find out" She said kindly she then looked down a few minutes later looked back up "Yes sir it says here he's in ICU you can go in and see him if you like" She said

Nick smiled gratefully and nodded "Thank you ma'am his friends will be in shortly as well as my family they all know him, his family probably won't be here until tomorrow" Nick said she nodded. He then turned and left for the ICU room.

When Nick arrived at the room he was not prepared for what he saw. There on the bed lie Greg tube in his mouth with different wires to help keep him alive. Nick walked over to the bed quickly as he pulled up a chair he took one of Greg's hands into his own bowing his head he let his tears fall. He looked back up his tears continued to fall as he kissed the back of his hand gently then looked at Greg.

"Greggo please wake up! I can't do this without ya I need you baby I-I love you so much" Nick cried he closed his eyes unaware of the audience he had he opened them again bringing his hand to to his lips and kissed the back of it once again. "Greg darlin' please wake up" Nick pleaded

the team along with Nick's family stood around with tears in their eyes. They had never seen Nick this torn up before not even after he had been rescued from being buried alive. Warrick walked over to Nick placing a hand on his shoulder causing him to look over at his best friend Warrick couldn't help, but smile sadly.

"Nick everything is going to be ok! Greg will get through this. He survived worse and made it" Warrick said trying to reassure his friend Nick looked at him then back to Greg and sighed.

"I hope so 'Rick I really hope so!" Nick said suddenly the machine started beeping at a fast rate then went from regular to flat in no time flat. Nick was panicky "Greg! Greg no"

Nick was being pulled back by his friends and family as they took him from the room so the doctors and nurses can work on him. Nick was led to a chair where he could sit before he fell down he had just watched the love of his life flat line and it scared him to no end hell it still scares him. They waited patiently for any news on how Greg was now. They had been out in the waiting room for almost an hour now and still the doctor hasn't came out until now. They looked up in time to see the doctor heading their way Warrick nudged Nick who looked up and over towards the doc who smiled as he approached.

"Nick Stokes?" he asked Nick nodded and stood. "I'm Doctor Conner! I'm pleased to tell you that Mr. Sanders is breathing on his own. When he flat lined he was trying to start breathing and half of the time it will cause the patient to flat line, but I assure you that he will make a full recovery in fact he is awake he awoke right when we restarted his heart and took the tube out he's asking for you" Dr. Conner said Nick breathed a sigh of relief. He was relieved that Greg was alive and awake he smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Doctor thank you so much" Nick said happily Dr. Conner smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome! We moved him from ICU to a private room. His room number is 817 you may go see him whenever your ready. Now if you'll excuse me I have other patients to tend to before the end of my shift if you have anymore questions please ask the nurses" Dr. Conner said then turned and left.

Nick took off towards Greg's room with his friends and family right behind him. Nick arrived at the room he grabbed the handle and strolled into the room with a smile on his face. Greg was sitting up in his bed staring out the window when suddenly he heard the door to his room open he looked over and smiled big when Nick came walking in he had tears in his eyes. Nick smiled big at his love then rushed to his side taking Greg's hand in his own then leaned in and kissed Greg. Greg was stunned at his PDA, but kissed him back and when they pulled apart Nick put his forehead to Greg's and cried.

"Greg baby don't you _ever_ scare me like that again got it?" Nick scolded with a laugh Greg smiled and nodded.

"I won't Nicky!" Greg promised their moment was interrupted when someone cleared their throat they turned when everyone else smiled Greg smiled at them as they walked in.

"Man Greg you scared us to death like Nick said don't you ever do that to us again! Understand?" Sara said lightly Greg smiled and nodded.

"I'll try not too!" Greg said the room was silent for a bit until Greg looked up he spoke softly "Um...what happened anyway?" Greg asked shyly.

"Greg baby you don't remember?" Nick asked Greg shook his head.

"No I mean one minute I was headed back from the store after you called and the next I woke up here" Greg said they looked at each other then sighed Nick looked Greg in the eyes as he said this.

"Greg you were in an accident you were hit by a semi! Your lucky to be alive darlin'" Nick said Greg stared at him then looked down.

"How did it happen?" Greg asked "and what about my car?"

"The dude ran a red light just as you were happen to be turnin' and hit you head on don't know if he survived or not and your car? Completely totaled. I hope the guy survived so I can slap him with a big fat lawsuit for reckless drivin' and endangerment of a life plus the cost of gettin' the car replaced by the time I'm done with him he's gonna be so deep in a hole it'll take the rest of his life to dig out" Nick growled angrily how can people be so reckless? Not only did this guy run a red light, but he almost got someone killed and that someone happened to be Greg the one person Nick ever loved.

"Nick let's not do that" Greg said Nick snapped his head around to him like he'd been slapped his eyes wide.

"Not do that? Not do that? Greg this asshole almost killed you for heavens sake what he did was completely irresponsible" Nick said angrily Greg sighed and gripped his hand.

"Nick I know what he did was reckless and irresponsible, but I'm alive Nick and he may not be and..." Greg started, but interrupted by a knock on the door. They looked over only to see a man in his late 30's in a wheelchair trying to come in so they made way for him.

"Excuse me, but um your the one I hit with my truck right?" He asked looking at Greg he nodded. Greg gripped Nick's hand to steady him because he new Nick wanted to get up and give the guy a good talking to, but as respect for his boyfriend he didn't.

"Yes sir what can I do for you?" Greg asked he was curious to say the least.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I've done; I tried stopping, but the light just changed all of a sudden and I just couldn't stop in time! I never meant to hurt anyone" He said tears pouring from his eyes "I heard everything and I don't blame you for wanting to sue me heck I deserve it after all I put you in here" by this time he was sobbing and to everyone's surprise a little girl came rushing in.

"Daddy!" she cried he looked up and held his little girl. "Daddy aunt Mary said you were in an accident are you ok?" she asked he smiled.

"Yeah baby I'm fine, but that young man over there is the one that was hurt all because of daddy" He said pointing to Greg the little girl looked at them then to her father and walked over to Greg.

"Please don't sue my daddy! He didn't mean to hurt anyone he was trying to get home quickly because mommy's sick and she may not live" she said softly in a small voice then started crying she walked back to her father who held her.

Nick looked at her then to Greg then to the man and he couldn't help, but pity the poor man the little girl has to be at least 5 or 6 years old and there was no way he could sue this man no way in hell. He sighed and looked back at the man who held his little girl. He couldn't help, but smile at the sight he shook his head with a sigh he looked back to him.

"Sir I should sue you for what you've done! You almost killed my fiancé and you should pay for that, but I won't seein' how you are already havin' a hard time at home with your sick wife and all so I will let this slide this time, but in the future watch where you are goin' and what you are doin' or I won't be so kind next time got it?" Nick said the man nodded with a smile on his face.

"Absolutely! And thank you so much and once again I am sorry I hurt him" the man said Nick nodded the happy little girl rushed over to Nick and hugged him big and he couldn't help, but smile.

"Thank you mister thank you so much" she sweetly said Nick smiled and hugged her back.

"Your welcome sweetheart" Nick said softly she smiled big at him then went back to her dad and they left the room all together Nick looked back over to Greg who had a shocked look on his face then he smiled big.

"I love you" Greg declared.

"I love you too baby" Nick said.

"fiancé?" Greg asked Nick nodded he looked over to his friends and family they nodded and turned back to him.

"Greg the reason I asked you to go by the store was so I could get the house ready! I was goin' to propose to you in front of my family and our friends" Nick said Greg was stunned to say the least so Nick took Greg's hand and knelt down on one knee. "Greg baby I know we are not at home and I know that this is not as romantic as I wanted it to be, but Greg you've always been there for me throughout everythin' I've ever been through you are my rock, my shield and my strength and if you will allow me I will love and protect you for the rest of your life cause there is no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with then you so Gregory Hojem Sanders will you marry me?" Nick said the asked as he pulled out the box revealing the rings.

Greg was speechless for the first time in a long time and he didn't know what to say. He stared at Nick with tearing eyes then looked up at everyone they nodded to him with a huge smile so Greg smiled back and looked back down at Nick who was by now chewing his lip nervously while waiting for Greg's answer so he smiled big and nodded.

"Yes! Yes Nick I will marry you" Greg said Nick sighed in relief then smiled big as he pulled the ring out and placed it on his finger then got up and kissed Greg fully as everyone clapped and cheered for them.

Nick was the happiest I've ever been he has just asked the man he loved to marry him and he said yes and although it wasn't how he had planned it seeing how this accident got in the way of it, it turned out better then Nick had ever hoped.

End.

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
